A Cup of Tea, Or Perhaps Two?
by otaku1325
Summary: "-oroki?" What...Who? "Are you alright," asked a calm and collected voice. Todoroki blinked. Concerned, charcoal eyes engulfed his view. A glance downward revealed a frosted fist and the other, smoldering. Both were shaking yet they went unnoticed by the voice.


Blip…

Blip…

Blip...

The slow but steady droplets helped calm down the ragged breaths of the shaking teen.

With a white knuckled grip on the sink and head bowed, he shut his eyes and focused on the sound of the water.

Blip…

Blip…

...

Bu-blip….

Exhaling a huff of laughter, he managed to regain control of his breathing through years of experience and practice doing so.

 _Deep breath in~_

He inhaled through flared nostrils.

 _Deep breath out~_

He exhaled through an open mouth.

 _And repeat._

Over and over he repeated the process.

 _Deep breath in~_

 _Deep breath out~_

 _Deep breath in~_

 _Deep breath out~_

Once he deemed himself ready, he opened his eyes to pale, shaking hands.

 _Well, this one was definitely a memory. One I've wanted to forget. Wonder if anyone else is up._

Thoughts already on his calming cup of _matcha,_ he looked up to check his appearance in the mirror. With tired eyes, he took in his pale, clammy, sweaty skin as well as his slight trembling and grimaced.

 _How could I possibly appear before anyone in this state_ , he thought. Seeking to erase the few noticeable remnants of his nightmare, he steeled his resolve and reached for the knob.

Blip….

Bliii- _shhhhhhhhh_ …..

Cupping his hands together and placing them beneath the faucet, he sighed at the freezing temperature of the water. Once overflowing, he splashed the puddle onto his face releasing a sharp gasp at the coldness.

A few more splashes later, he felt considerably better. With a hefty sigh and towel in hand, he glanced at himself in the mirror to dry off his face.

Giving himself the barest hints of a smile, he left the bathroom and headed to the elevators.

* * *

 _Ding~_

The elevator indicated his stop and opened its doors.

Scanning the vicinity, he noticed not a single soul on the couches. _Good,_ he thought. _No one to ask me what's wrong._

He quickly exited the elevator.

 _Not that I'm avoiding them or anything! Just don't want to needlessly worry anyone._

As he headed down the hall towards the couches and TV, he heard a sigh and some mumbling. Almost as if...they were...

 _Clack, clink!_

...in the kitchen.

Eyes widening, his mind flashed back to his recent nightmare. Breath quickening and body trembling, he approached the corner. His blue eye, peeking slightly around the corner, caught sight of a hunched figure.

 _Guess someone is down here. Probably for a midnight snack._

 _No need to get upset._

 _Or to hide._

He listened for a moment longer.

"Hmm~hmmm~hmm~"

 _Sounds like one of the girls._ He steeled himself and went round the corner only for-

khiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!

 _ **Burning. I'm burning. It hurts. Why? It hurts. It burns. I'mburningIthurtsItburns. WHydOesiThurtItHurTsITHURTS!ITBUR-**_

"-oroki?"

 _What...Who?_

"Are you alright," asked a calm and collected voice.

Todoroki blinked. Concerned, charcoal eyes engulfed his view. A glance downward revealed a frosted fist and the other, smoldering. Both were shaking yet they went unnoticed by the voice.

"Yes, I'm alright. I apologize if my arrival startled you. I simply came down for a cup of tea."

"Oh, ok... _Eto...Ah!_ " Yaoyorozu put her fist on her open palm.

"I just made some _genmaicha_! You are more than welcome to have a cup if you'd like! I always make enough for multiple refills. It's a habit I have from late night studying at home."

Todoroki blinked again. He took notice of the innocent tea kettle whistling away as Yaoyorozu began pouring two cups. His lips stretched into a small, soft smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Now, forgive me for asking but...why are you awake at this hour?"

She finished placing their tea cups on plates and waited for his answer.

He simply stared at her and remained silent.

Todoroki never answered.

* * *

 _Ding!_

The elevator signaled the arrival of another student. The stomping indicated an angry individual who practically hissed under his breath.

As he took long strides to cut the space between the elevator and the couches, he furrowed his brow and scowled at the cause for his current situation: a grumbling stomach.

Before he could further dwell on his situation, he rounded the corner to a surprising scene.

"...why are you awake at this hour?"

Half 'n' half and Ponytail seemed to be having a moment. Both searching for something in each other's eyes. It made him raise an eyebrow and...smirk viciously.

"Ho~ and just what the hell are you two doing at one in the fucking morning?"

Both, slightly flustered from embarrassment, turned to Bakugou and Yaoyorozu quickly replied, "W-we were just chatting over some tea! R-right Todoroki?"

Rushing to her kettle, she prepared a third cup for Bakugou. Todoroki simply sighed and grabbed his cup.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu. I will be taking my leave now. _Oyasumi._ "

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going _hah?!_ You didn't answer my fucking question!"

Grabbing the freshly served cup of tea with a grunt and nod of thanks to Yaoyorozu, Bakugou followed after Todoroki.

He was going to get an answer.

* * *

"Oi! We are practically headed to the same place."

 _Ding!_

"Well, you are a floor below me so not necessarily the same place."

Once both were on the elevator, they pressed their respective floors' buttons.

'Whatever. Don't think you can fool me like you fooled Ponytail. You had a nightmare right?"

Todoroki's eyes widened at the statement and he opened his mouth to skew him off course.

"I-

"You were shaking like a fucking leaf."

Staring into unyielding, narrowed crimson eyes, Todoroki felt cornered.

"...I...did have a nightmare but...that's not why I was shaking."

"Ah, I get it. Forget I said anything then."

 _Ding!_

The elevator opened its doors to the fourth floor. Bakugou took off towards his room.

Releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Todoroki sagged in relief and something else (disappointment maybe?) when Bakugou suddenly turned around and-

" _Daga!_ Don't forget you have fucking friends alright?! Deku is probably good at listening to others problems and feelings and shit so go talk to him if you need to. And…"

With a noticeable effort that strained his neck and furrowed his brow, Bakugou spoke the unthinkable while glancing off to the side.

"...I'm the only one who also attends the fucking hero license training so...make use of that if you want or whatever."

Quickly swiveling back around, Bakugou stomped off toward his room as the elevator doors closed..

Todoroki blinked.

And blinked again.

 _Guess he does care about his classmates in his own way._

Before the doors completely blocked off the sight of Bakugou's hunched back, Todoroki closed his eyes with a smirk and murmured a soft but genuine, " _Arigatou."_

Behind the closed doors he opened his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

 _So this is what it's like to have friends, huh? Feels...warm._

* * *

 _"Arigatou."_

Popping his neck from the sudden swivel, Bakugou simply stared at the closed, sleek elevator doors.

With no one around to use this as blackmail, he let himself flush in embarrassment at what just transpired.

" _Che!"_

 _Stupid Half 'n' Half...not going to anyone when he needs to...damn...Ponytail makes some fucking good tea...gotta thank her later._


End file.
